Played by a player, and saved by one too
by littlelostpuppy
Summary: Miki's parents have been dead for a while, and she now lives with her big brother, but since the two biggest players in the school deside to have a contest who is more popular, who will miki chose? this is compleatly and all my original idea


The Unlucky/Lucky Girl

Im extremely unlucky, I think the only lucky thing about me is Im incredibly cute, but only in a certain way. I have a childish face, and really smooth skin. Im going to tell you about the most unluckiest day Ive ever had.  
It all started between two guys, Kyo and Ryuk, two very hot twins.

"Hey Kyo-kun!" One of Kyos fans called running up to him.  
"Ryuk-sama!" One of Ryuks fans called running up to him.  
Kyo and Ryuk laid back to back on the roof with girls surrounding them. "Its wonderful to be beautiful, dont you agree Kyo-nii?" Ryuk sighed. {Kyo-nii= Kyo brother}  
"Absolutely" Kyo said with a smirk.  
"Isnt it too bad that Im more loved then you?" Ryuk said sighing again.  
"What are you talking about, Im the one thats more loved" Kyo said with a smirk getting angry.  
Kyo and Ryuk stood up and faced each other. Ryuk took out a stamp with a star and Kyo took out a stamp with a crescent moon.  
"You cant stamp a girl unless shes in love with you" Kyo said angrily.  
"And the one with the most girls stamped! Will be the winner" Ryuk said getting in the mood.  
"So whats the wager?" Kyo asked.  
"The wager? shall be You have to give up being a playboy!" Ryuk said knowing his brothers weakness.  
"WHAT!?" Kyo shouted. But then he stopped and thought about it for a while "Its a deal!" He said and they shook hands.

I woke up and stared at my alarm clock, it said 4 am.  
"Damn" I said, I was 2 hours early, but since I was up, I couldnt go back to sleep. So I got up and took a shower, I made breakfast and set the table.  
"Brother, wake up, its time to wake up" I said. He rolled over. "I made your favorite~ Brother~ eggs, bacon, and pancakes~" I said in a sing song voice.  
"Yum" He said sitting up.  
I walked back into the kitchen to eat my breakfast and my brother walked in in his frogger boxers. I giggled a bit. After he finished he went and took a shower, as I sat down on the couch and drew, as I watched TV.  
"Dont forget to beat up the bullies" My brother said messing up my hair as he straitened his tie.  
"I wont!" I said with a grin.  
"And dont let any perverts touch you!"  
"I wont" I said, this time with a giggle.  
"Thats my girl" He said slipping on his coat and scarf and slipping on his shoes and on his way out the door. I slipped on my boots and ran outside.  
"Brother! Dont forget this!" I said putting a black cap on his head. It had a blue iris on the front. "Happy birthday Anaki" I said with a huge smile. {Anaki=older brother}  
"Thanks sis" He said messing up my hair once again. I ran inside and put up my things in my bag, as I tossed it on my back threw on my uniform, tossed on my coat, wrapped up in my scarf and pulled on my hat.  
Me and my brother arent fully Japanese. I may have black hair and pale skin with slantish eyes, but I have glass blue eyes. My brother on the other hand has bright blond hair slantish eyes and bright blue eyes, with pale skin. To many, on the outside, we are two beautiful people, but once you see our personality then you may want to take a couple steps back.  
I arrived at school and looked around, as every girl had a stamp on their cheek. There were two girls at their locker, they were close enough I could hear their conversation.  
"I got stamped by Ryuk-sama!" One girl squealed.  
"I got stamped by Kyo-sama" The other girl squealed  
"Wait look, its the only one left" Whispered the other girl. "I hear shes never even fallen in love!"  
Its unfortunately only halfway true, Ive fallen in love 3 times, and each time, they came out tragic, and thats why my brother is so overly protective. I opened my shoe locker and exchanged my shoes.  
I watched as each girl that passed by looked at me. I kept wishing they would look some other direction. I never really was a person for a lot of attention.  
Suddenly There was a guy nearly face to face with me. The only difference is that he was a lot taller. The sudden presence of him sent shivers down my spine.  
He was at least twice my height, and had a bright orange hair. He had pricings on his ear and one on his lip.  
"Whats up cutie" he said, having to lean over just to barley come face to head.  
"Im not obliged to talk to you" I said walking away. Then I herd a lot of "Oooooos" because apparently its not very often that someone turns down the brothers  
I walked into class and sat down. But only 30 seconds into the class there was someone filling the empty seat in front of me. "Hey, Im sorry for my brothers impoliteness" He said and then held out his hand. "My names Ryuk"  
"I know who you are, retard, I also know that you and Mr. Kyo out there arent real brothers. Because .adopted." I said angrily, and leaned back to relax in my chair.  
"Heh, seems you know a lot, dont you" He said leaning closer. "Well your not the only one" He said, as I started feeling insecure. "I know that you have had 3 previous boyfriends, each one lasting only a week at the longest, and you were either dumped, and them having a new girlfriend while you were dumped, or they cheated on you and you dumped them" He said waving his finger around.  
I didnt say a word.  
"So I know that this little I hate everyone act, is because you were hurt, and your big _brover_, who is your only family left, told you to stay away from boys, but deep in your heart you really want a boyfriend, because you still like guys, but you dont want your brother to be hurt. And you dont want to be hurt, so you-" I stopped him because I had grabbed his collar.  
"You! Will shut your trap, or I swear to Kami himself! That I will rip your lungs out!" I yelled holding up my half an inch nails that I had painted black.  
"Holy shit! Are those things real?" Ryuk said actually scared and touching my nails.  
"They are thick, they took a year to grow, and they are tough, and if you dont like it? I suggest that you shut up about me, and you and your brother can leave me the hell alone" I said pushing his elbow, and forcing him to fall face first onto the table.  
He propped himself back up and took out a piece of paper. It had two lists on it, one said "Kyo," the other said "Ryuk" there were exactly 50 names on each list. "Me and Kyo are having a contest, who can get more girls to love us, and thats what this list is, the list is only for this grade, us first years. But the thing is, the looser has to give up being a playboy, and neither one of us wants to do that. So please let me stamp your cheek, then you sign here, and I promise I will never again bother you." He said putting a stamp and pencil on my desk.  
"No" I said turning to face a different direction.  
"Please" He begged.  
"No, cuz I want to play in the game too" I said turning towards him and smiling grimly. "Whoever I fall in love with first I will give you my name, and let you stamp me, otherwise, you guys are on ground zero" I said crossing my arms.  
"Arg" He grumbled walking outside the classroom.

It was after school, and I was getting my shoes out of my shoe locker when suddenly Kyo stepped up to me. Smiling a huge smile. "Can I take your bag?" He asked.  
"What do you want with my bag?" I asked holding it close.  
"To hold it for you" He said.  
"But Dont you already have to hold your own?"  
"I can take two He said smiling."  
"So why isnt Ryuk with you" I asked as he held my bag as we walked out the door.  
"Because he has basketball practice"  
"Can we watch?" I asked Ive actually never seen anyone play before I said.  
"Really?" He asked confused  
"Except on TV" I said smiling widely.  
So we went to watch Ryuk play. In fact he was the captain of the team, and was really good, he made pro athletes look like armatures.

As we left Kyo looked a bit depressed  
"Whats wrong" I asked  
"Well you like Ryuk more, dont you?" He asked sad.  
"I dont know?" I said shrugging. I took my bag and started to walk away.  
Suddenly he grabbed my hand. And turned me around. He kissed me, and it felt so sweet that I could feel the butterflies in my stomach explode.  
I turned around and made my way to my house.

The next day I was walking home from school, and as I rounded a corner I collided with someone. When I looked up I seen that is was Ryuk.  
"Oh, Hi Ryuk" I said rubbing my head that had collided with his ribs.  
"I was looking for you," he said offering me a hand.  
"What for?" I asked.  
"I wanted to know if you would like to go to town with me" He asked.  
"Sure." I said. We walked into town and we went into a couple of arcades, played a few games, then we went for Ice cream.

Well, it was a fun day I said. And then I walked into my house.  
As I laid down in my bed I was figuring witch one I loved more. I did feel weird around both of them, but only Kyo managed to make my heart do a fit of circles.

The next day I walked into my classroom, and on cue they were there, Kyo in front, and Ryuk to the side.  
"So whos it going to be?" Kyo asked.  
"Ryuk, can I talk to Kyo alone?" I asked. He nodded and headed out of the room.  
I took out a pen and wrote on Kyos side. Then he took out his stamp and stamped one cheek, and kissed the other.  
"Is this a love confession?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Im sorry," He said, a smirk creasing upon his lips. "That kiss meant nothing to me" He said grimly, and so dark that it pierced my heart, like a black arrow that brought a black hole into my heart. I ran out of the room.

"Hey brother" Kyo said to Ryuk "I won" He said holding up the paper with Mikis name on it.  
"Good" Ryuk said eagerly.  
"What?" Kyo asked confused.  
"I wanted you to win, because then I didnt have to feel bad for all the lonely girls" Ryuk said with a devilish grin.  
"Im still confused" Kyo said  
"Thats because youre a retard with out a heart AND a brain" Ryuk yelled, and Kyo look dumbfounded.  
Ryuk ran off, leaving behind Kyo to try to figure things out.

I stopped at the water fountain in the park. I was such an idiot, maybe what I felt wasnt love, like I thought it was, maybe it was my heart warning me that this was a bad guy. Suddenly I felt really sleepy. It must had been the tears that made me so tired.

I woke up cold, and on the floor. It was Twilight, so its probably around 7 oclock. I sat up and rubbed my head. "Miki!" I herd my name being called. I looked around with drowsy eyes, a throbbing head and a burning face. "Miki!" I herd my name being called again. Though now the voice was clearer. And was getting closer. "Miki!!" I herd him yell my name, but this time it was closer, and had a 'I found you' tone.  
Suddenly, I was buried in someones chest. "Miki, Ive been looking for you everywhere" He said. That voice wasnt my brother, and Kyo hates me, so  
I looked up and saw Ryuk. "Ryuk?" I asked in a scratchy voice.  
"Miki, I know you like Kyo, but you have to forget him, hes an idiot, and needs to die and go to hell!" I could feel a growl grow in his chest as he spoke.  
"Im the idiot" I managed to get out. As the tears started up again. "I confused my feelings of warning with love." I said crying into his chest. "I love YOU Ryuk, not Kyo" I cried, wrapping my arms around him.  
"I love you too Miki" He said wrapping his arms around me. "and you don't know how happy i am to here you say that" I could feel a little shake in his chest from the chuckle. This was one amazing story, to bad it's just a dream

End


End file.
